<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rumor by Ajmurphyblake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235479">Rumor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake'>Ajmurphyblake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The song rumor by Lee Brice inspired this. https://youtu.be/hsqML0Bl6NE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rumor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellamy Blake was everything those old Greek myths talked about sexy gods looking like. He was an even bigger nerd than you would think, but he was my best friend. I always wanted more, but I could never tell him that, I know he doesn’t feel the same. Why would he? Hello, sex gods don’t end up with the even bigger nerd of a best friend they have known since they were kids. Especially if she is their little sister’s best friend.</p><p>Yep. That's me, AJ Murphy, John’s little sister, who by default has become one of Bell’s best guy friends. Anyways, he has the flirting skills of a Greek god, too. I usually have to watch it with other girls around me and act like nothing's wrong but, occasionally, I get to have it turned onto me.</p><p>When Bell wants me to go to the club with him, it usually means he plans on giving me his whole attention, and I love it. He ignores other girls, so it's just the two of us. Actually come to think about it, he has been inviting me a lot more lately.</p><p>He drags me to the dance floor all flirty smiles and it reaches his eyes as genuine. Then his eyes flicker over my shoulder and he stiffens slightly, but looks back at me and smiles, I want to know what is wrong but I don’t ask.  </p><p>After a few dances we stay on the floor in each other's arms and I lose myself in him, just like I always do. He is humming along to the music when he stiffens again. I look up at him, and he leans in, his mouth close to my ear. </p><p>“You know there has been a rumor the past few months of us coming here that I may have a thing for you.” my breath hitches. “And I'm going to tell you now, there is definitely truth to that rumor, I have been falling for you. I just didn’t know how to say anything because I don’t know how you feel, or how to do this kind of thing. I mean god, Amber, I’ve known you forever but you have always been more to me than just, Octavia’s best friend or Murphy’s little sister.”</p><p>He leans back staring straight into my eyes. “I know you feel the same though don’t you? Be honest with me, please. Because I can’t be crazy. I know I can feel things getting more charged between us. If you want, I can go now and stop all those people over there from talking about us, but I have to know what to say.” </p><p>“Who is talking about us?” Is all I can manage at the moment. I’m scared I'm dreaming. God, I was hoping it was like this for both of us, but I knew I had to be dreaming. </p><p>“Well since your brother isn’t here tonight that would be Miller, Jasper, and Monty.” I stared into his eyes, seeing every bit of raw Bellamy running through like a glimpse of his soul. Finally words found me. </p><p>“I can deal with John. Tell them we finally got our shit together.” Then I leaned up and quickly pecked his lips.</p><p>Pulling back I looked down, but his fingers were there under my chin pulling me back up to look at him, and then his lips were on mine again. Soft but firm lips encased mine, strong arms wrap around me trapping me into this kiss. My senses float away all I feel or know is Bellamy Blake. I feel his fingers lace into my hair, and without my knowledge my fingers are laced into his curls. I tug and feel him moan into my lips.</p><p>He pulled back this time. “Guess that's one way to tell them the rumors are true,” he said smiling. I blushed as he leaned forward for another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>